1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ink-jet printer, and more specifically to a stackable drop generator for an ink-jet printer made up of a number of stackable elements in the form of flat plates.
2. Related Prior Art
A drop generator of the stackable plate configuration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,304. The ink chambers of the adjacent elements are sealed by electrode plates of a thickness of about 0.075 mm. A seal of this thickness offers a good solution to preventing cross-talk for the pressure waves in two adjacent pressure chambers, but stack density decreases greatly as a result so that the resulting drop generator makes prints with a relatively low resolution.